This invention relates generally to interconnecting stereo equipment and speaker amplifiers, in vehicles, and more particularly concerns improvements facilitating such interconnection where the amplifier or amplifiers are remotely located relative to the stereo equipment.
Loudspeakers and amplifiers that drive them are typically located at different locations in vehicles, such as in trunks, compartments near the vehicle rear, in doors, etc. It is necessary to pass connector cable from the stereo equipment near the front instrument panel to such amplifiers, for example along or through concealed pathways that can be tortuous. The cable can become stuck during its advancement through such pathways, i.e., behind door panels, under the floorboard, above the roof liner, etc.
There is need for provision of a way or method that will minimize the "stuck" or hang-up" problem of cable advancement through such pathways. There is also need for provision of an improved cable connection or connections between receptacles at stereo equipment and speaker amplifiers.